The Legend of the Disciplinary Militia
by 00JellaNilzzZ
Summary: In which Hibari gets reborn as Sasuke's twin and takes over the world. Somewhat.


The Legend of the Disciplinary Militia

07/21/16

* * *

Iruka loved teaching. He loved the way he could guide the next generation from the beginning of their journey. And he dearly loved his students, most especially the troublemakers. Because as a former troublemaker himself, he felt some connection.

Sometimes though, he just couldn't help but ask himself 'why' as they tore through his patience. Normally, it should have been the loud ones he had to worry about the most – loud, cheerful, _orange_ , and mischievous. But, alas, it was the quiet one he had the most trouble with.

In contrast to Naruto's (and sometimes Kiba's) brand of trouble, Uchiha Isamu – second son of Uchiha Fugaku, older twin brother of Uchiha Sasuke – on the other hand, was terrifying. It wasn't Isamu who caused misdeeds, though, he was the self-appointed _punisher_.

He was the "police" of the academy – or the "head prefect" as Isamu preferred – who has his very own mini army of academy students, now dubbed as the Disciplinary Committee, of whom all wore a red band on their arms of its kanji and this very strange hairstyle Iruka had never seen before.

"They're called pompadour, Iruka-sensei," corrected that one other Uchiha boy from the other class who acted as Isamu's second-in-command.

Iruka could only nod uncertainly as his eyes followed a cute, little, yellow canary bird with the same hairstyle (was that their mascot?) flew out of nowhere. And sang. Shame it sounded far too squeaky for him to fully understand the lyrics.

The Disciplinary committee followed Isamu's lead. But mostly, they're only there for "maintenance" of the peace. It was still Isamu who does most of the punishing – unless he was fast asleep in the roof and when Isamu didn't want to do the grunt work.

If any student played truant? Isamu chased them, beat them up, and dragged them back to the academy.

Fangirls ran around and gathered to fawn over the Uchiha twins? Isamu glared them to meek submission. If they get more rabid ( _"He looks so cool~!"_ )? Isamu beat them up.

Anyone else make any sort of "crowding" within his "territory"?-

 _"I'll bite you to death,"_

-They get beaten up.

Naruto's pranks caused unneeded noise and disturbance ( _"That's right. It's me, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, dattebayo!_ ")? Isamu hunted the blond down (" _Oh, shit. Its Isamu!_ ") and beat him up.

 _Kumo_ tried to snatch the Hyuuga heiress just when Isamu _happened_ to have walked by (for reasons Iruka still don't know why he had at that hour and at that location)? He beat him up and sent the barely alive body back to the Raikage. Which, then, led to the semi-good relationship between the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

* * *

" _Uchiha," a restrained glare and a stiff nod._

" _Hyuuga," a twitch and a stiff nod._

* * *

 _Everyone_ , including academy teachers and fellow unsuspecting ninja, who doesn't follow Isamu's own set of rules of peace and discipline - within the academy grounds and anywhere else he was around in - were beaten up.

Iruka found Isamu's strict and _passionate_ brand of discipline as somewhat honorable, though. The boy had the kind of outlook of treating everyone neutrally until they proved themselves otherwise in his eyes. It didn't matter to him if they're relatives, at all. If you break his rules, you get punished.

As odd as it was, you could most certainly expect his rules to be fair that way. Iruka thought it should have been expected of the head of the military police's son.

Although, Iruka still doesn't know what the rest of the Uchiha clan elders did that one time the boy had beaten them up black and blue, hauled and locked them in the police station himself. For whatever the reason was, it seemed to be something the higher-ups wanted hushed and it caused the Hokage, Uchiha Shisui, and Uchiha Itachi great relief.

* * *

 _"Good job, kiddo," praised Shisui with a huge grin and a pat to the head. While Itachi smiled and gave Isamu a two-finger poke to the forehead._

" _Hn," Isamu replied with a glare and several intended jabs to their guts._

* * *

As far as expectation went, both Sasuke and Isamu also proved to be prodigies of their own right. Perhaps not of Itachi's caliber of fast growth and skill, but the twins were both talented. Sasuke excelled more in the academics whereas Isamu best anyone in taijutsu (especially if he were using those stick-weapons he called tonfas). Not to say both weren't good in either areas, though.

All-in-all, Isamu _should_ have been as much a perfect student as Sasuke was.

What Iruka truly felt more taxing to do than anything else was thinking of how to get Isamu to sit in class. Isamu only did so once, and that was on their first day of the academy. And it only lasted until introduction was dealt with. He didn't even let it finished. He almost cried in frustration when he heard Sasuke commented how Itachi had to convince Isamu to do so as much.

* * *

" _If you at least stay and introduce yourself to class, I'll free my afternoon up and spar with you until dinner," Itachi calmly offered from the other side of the breakfast table._

" _Hn," Isamu smirked at his older brother and lifted a piece of the burger steak to his mouth._

" _Nii-san, what about me?!"_

 _Itachi only sighed and smiled in amusement at Sasuke's whine, "the next day, Sasuke."_

* * *

Isamu didn't attend classes (unless it was taijutsu, then, he beat everyone up), thereafter. He patrolled the academy grounds all day long. Yet when exams came along, he always seemed to get high, if not perfect, scores!

Iruka had the suspicion that Fugaku was secretly pleased of it and had deeply approved of his second son's aspiration and obvious mimicry to his station.

An early graduation had been suggested at some point, but for some reason Isamu refused. Iruka would have liked to think the boy had wanted to stay for his twin, but it didn't seem right somehow.

It wasn't that the boy hated his twin. But Isamu wasn't the loving and sentimental type. Even though they were twins, they were far too different. Where Sasuke was bright and cheerful, Isamu was dark and quiet. Where Sasuke was adoring and almost clingy to their elder brother, Isamu was distant and respectful. If anything, their relationship revolved around Isamu's indifference and mild indulgence to his younger twin and Sasuke's reverence and jealousy in return.

* * *

" _Isamu~! Help me train already,"_

" _Hn,"_

* * *

If there's anything everyone knew about Isamu, he respected those who were strong. But he doesn't necessarily hated the weak. If anything, he just seemed more annoyed that they weren't doing anything to strengthen themselves. Which Iruka finally realized why Isamu wasn't as annoyed to Naruto as he was to the rest of the bottommost portion of the class who didn't even seem inclined to try.

When the time came for the inevitable graduation that even Isamu couldn't delay anymore, Fugaku had snatched the boy from team placement and made him part of the military police. And Isamu's territory expanded from the academy grounds and the Uchiha clan compound to the whole of Konoha.

If anyone ever thought it would stagnate the boy's talent, Isamu proved them wrong when he only grew in his skills and talent. Six months later, Isamu was promoted as a Chunin. If his veritable showing in the exams hadn't garnered him enough credits to earn a promotion, then his participation in the invasion soon after did. The boy was vicious and had gleefully took down as many enemy nin as he could reach. And his reach was plenty large. Rumors had it that he had the highest body count through the whole invasion. Iruka, along many number of shinobi, shuddered.

* * *

" _Well done, son," Fugaku gave Isamu a pat in the head when he saw the carnage the boy had caused and the now fully developed sharingan he possessed._

" _Hn,"_

* * *

With the boy's undeniable strength, it wasn't a surprise when not even longer than two years, Fugaku willingly retired as the head of the military police and had proudly given the helm to Isamu. Soon, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi suddenly became prominent members of the faction. And the whole military police had to welcome Isamu's former mini army of academy students - now were proud genin and chunin ranks - into their arms. And was, thus, renamed into the Disciplinary Militia.

Every one of them also made that distinct hairstyle change and the canary birds' population also increased exponentially. Iruka was starting to think they were actually summon animals who Isamu tasked for surveillance.

A year later, Isamu's territory expanded to the whole country as whispers of Akatsuki - a band of S-rank missing nins - were heard all over the Elemental Nations. Isamu and his subordinates doggedly hunted each of them down. He was especially vicious when Pein had almost stomped Konoha down to dust and debris.

When the revealed true leader of Akatsuki declared war, it was Isamu and the Disciplinary Militia who were the most eager to answer the assault. Most of the whole Shinobi Alliance didn't even have to do anything but watch as they decimated the enemy.

* * *

 _"-The war has already begun... My name no longer matters. Madara, Tobi... Call me whatever you want,"_

 _"Who... Who the hell are you?"_

" _I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Eye of the Moon Plan. This world is completely worthless… there is nothing left-"_

" _For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death,"_

" _-in it but m_ _i- AUGH!_ _,_

* * *

It was... Iruka doesn't even know how to properly describe it. It was terribly brutal, yet it was also oddly awe-inspiring. Which was how everyone had tended to see Isamu as now.

Suffice to say, Isamu had been put forward as candidate to the position of Hokage right after the war. Isamu hadn't wanted to leave his Disciplinary Militia, though. Especially not when it only seemed to have grown and could now cover the whole of Elemental Nations (with special permission given by their respective Kage and Daimyo).

Silently, Iruka thanked Inari for that. This way Iruka wouldn't have to have dealt with a furious and disappointed Naruto having a tantrum – a Naruto who could tore through the continent on his own probably without even knowing.

Iruka heavily heaved a sigh of frustration and couldn't help but facepalm when he realized several missing nin had suddenly enlisted into the faction, as well. It was bad enough the Konoha twelve (along with their Jounin-sensei) and the still alive jinchuriki had already joined in when he hadn't been paying attention. Not to mention the various other random shinobi from other nations who had expressed their want to do so, as well. But now, at least half of his new academy students were explicitly aiming to become part of it.

Iruka couldn't figure out if he should be proud or should have just drowned himself in alcohol while he tore his hair out in silent agony.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys, couldn't help writing this. I'm stuck in another block in all three ongoing series I had. It seemed I've procrastinated for far too long that my muse just doesn't want to stay longer than several moments so I could complete an update.

Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed that. It's my first time ever writing something in the Naruto fandom. So, please don't forget to leave your reviews~

Ciao!

Edit: Huh. I've actually haven't visited this section of crossovers in a long time so I haven't really read Tsume Yuki's own fic before I've checked it just a little while ago. Anyway, sorry if some of you thought I just took her idea and ran with it without permission. But I really, honestly hadn't even known. And besides, I wouldn't probably have been able to write anything if I'd read her version before this, because hers was just that great. Now that I did read hers though, I felt mine to be lacking. Anyway. Just to clarify. This doesn't have to mean anything other than that.


End file.
